The Doctor's Concubine
by Creirdyddlydd
Summary: 'Say I'm your concubine. Say I'm your concubine. If you value your life, you will SAY I'M YOUR CONCUBINE' He normally tried to stay out of her head, but with the way she was gripping his hand and mentally screaming so loudly, it was hard to ignore.


I wanted to write something because of the summary for this story. I don't remember when or how (because it's been a while) but the summary popped into my head one day and was added to my random quotes and passages file. It lingered until the idea for this story and voila! Smut happened, because every time I sit down to write lately, it just pours out. This is the dirtiest thing I've ever written. So I'm going to run and hide now.

WARNING: There's a very brief dub-con scene in here. Literally, one sentence, but I wanted to be certain to give full disclosure.

* * *

The Doctor's Concubine

* * *

The Doctor gestured at the scenery with a grand sweep of one leather-coated arm. "Here we are, Rose Tyler! The beautiful planet of Plexidoonium IV."

Rose was taking in her surroundings with awe. The ground looked like pink clouds and was just a bit spongy, like walking on moss. Lavender and pale blue trees made up the forest around them and even though it was nighttime, the two moons gave off enough light to see clearly. "It's gorgeous." She wrinkled her nose slightly and then looked at the Doctor. "Plexidoonium? Really? They couldn't think of a prettier name for a beautiful planet?"

The Doctor frowned slightly and crossed his arms. "Havin' a beautiful name doesn't mean much."

Rose patted his arm and tried not to giggle at his sulky expression. "Alright, then. Tell me all about these trees and this ground. This is amazing!" She bounced on the balls of her feet and then bent to press her fingers to the spongy pinkness.

The Doctor was grinning at her when she straightened and offered his arm as they set off toward the nearest town. Rose skipped along beside him, blissfully happy to be on such a different and beautiful planet with her favorite person in the universe.

* * *

Rose noticed as they wandered through the town that it had a very active nightlife.

"The Plexidoonians are nocturnal," he explained when she asked about it. "Their sun is a little too close to the planet. Not enough to be lethal, but enough to make the day time temperatures uncomfortable for them. So, they sleep through the day and come out during the night."

Rose shook her head. "But you said they travelled here from another planet. If this planet wasn't ideal, why didn't they just go to one farther from the sun?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Couldn't. Their ship ran out of fuel and there was no one around to help them get out to the next planet. When they realized the nights were pleasant and bright, thanks to the double moons, they just adapted."

Rose nodded and then moved out of the way when a woman passed closely by her, wearing a metal collar and being led on a leash by a man. She started to blush, thinking maybe the couple was just a little bit kinky, when she really took note of all the people around her. She had been so distracted by the scenery and the bustling streets that she hadn't really paid attention to individual people. But now that she was looking, she noticed every single female had a collar and a leash. Every single female was being led around by a man. Suddenly, she felt distaste rise in her throat and her eyes hardened. This planet that had seemed so magical and beautiful just moments ago, had lost all its beauty and charm.

"Are the women here _slaves_?" she hissed at the Doctor.

He seemed startled by her question and then took a second to look around, just then noticing what Rose had noticed. "Ah," he muttered. "I must have gotten the date a bit wrong. I was aimin' for after this period in the planet's history."

Rose's tense posture and narrowed eyes made him elaborate. "Plexidoonium went through a period where, yes, women were considered slaves. Concubines and wives to be more precise with the terminology, but it was basically slavery." He continued on before Rose could suggest they help them. "And it has to happen."

Rose flinched at the harsh tone of his voice. "What? But, why?"

The Doctor sighed. "There's a woman who starts as one of their slaves, but ignites the fires of revolution. She will go on to become a head of state and lead this planet into a reformation period that will see the rise of arts and sciences to a degree never before seen in this sector of the galaxy. Plexidoonium becomes a center for trade and art and peace, but she needs to live that life to make all those wonderful things come about. It's a fixed point, Rose. I'm sorry, but in this instance, we have to let history run its course."

She blew a breath threw her lips as she recounted the talk she and the Doctor had after the disaster in 1987. She now understood a bit better that since the Doctor could see timelines, he knew when interference was acceptable and when things needed to be left alone. That knowledge didn't make ignoring the fate of these women any easier. "Right. Can we leave, then? The planet itself is gorgeous, but it's lost its appeal now."

The Doctor couldn't argue with that. Not to mention, Rose being unchained, uncollared and exotic to the pink and purple humanoids, made her a target in this society. He was about to grab her hand so he could make sure she was safely with him when her indignant cry rang out beside him.

"Let me go!" She kicked at the air as two Plexidoonian men grabbed her arms.

"Oi! Let her go! She's with me!" The Doctor managed to pry one of them off Rose and was about to kick at the other one and make a run for it when one of them spoke.

"All unclaimed females must be presented to the Chief. No harm will come to the female if she cooperates."

Rose bristled. "'The female' has a name, you know." She fell to muttered cursing and grumbling as they were led through the town.

The Doctor took her hand, unwilling to let go of her in this environment. "We'll cooperate for now, Rose," he spoke quietly. "If it looks like things are gettin' out of hand, we'll make a run for it."

Rose nodded, still furious at being manhandled. She rather thought things were already 'out of hand', but trusted the Doctor to not let it go too far.

* * *

"You will bow as you are presented to the Chief," one of the two Plexidoonian men who had originally grabbed her, growled at the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded tersely. His mind had been busy conjuring up ways to get out of this situation, depending on various scenarios. So far, he had 74 ideas, but all 74 involved explosions and he'd rather avoid that if possible. With a deep scowl and tightening his grip on Rose's hand, he strode into the room and bowed at the appropriate spot, giving a tug to Rose's hand so she followed his lead.

"Rise, guest." The Doctor stood, hoping this would be resolved peacefully. Even though the enslavement of women was the way of the world here, for the most part the Plexidoonians were a calm people who shied away from war and conflict.

The Plexidoonian man from earlier was speaking with the Chief in hushed tones and Rose and the Doctor watched as his eyebrows crept up his forehead. "Not claimed? But she is a prize indeed."

The Chief turned his attention back to the Doctor. "You have yet to claim this woman." He stroked a hand down his long beard, a speculative look in his eyes. "Would you be willing to make a trade? All of mine have been claimed, but are well-trained and I would be willing to give you two or three for the feral one."

Rose mumbled a furious, "I'll give you feral", but the Doctor's grip tightened to an almost painful level and she fell silent.

"I must ask your forgiveness, sir. We are travelers and did not realize the customs and laws of this planet. Women are not slaves where we come from and so Rose is not claimed. That's not how it works back home."

The Chief considered them, his gaze lingering on Rose and she shifted so she was partially shielded by the Doctor. "Ignorance does not allow one to disregard the laws, only obeying the ones they agree with. You see, anarchy would rule if that were allowed and I think we can both see how that would be a terrible mistake. The female must be claimed. Are you sure you would not want to trade?"

He clapped twice and two of the beautiful pink women stood and began to sashay towards the Doctor, rubbing their hands across their mostly nude bodies, hoping to sway the visitor with their beauty. To the Doctor's credit, he barely glanced at them, keeping his gaze locked on the Chief. "No. No trade."

The Chief sighed. "I tried to be fair, but all here have witnessed your reluctance. I shall just take her."

Rose made an alarmed sound, but couldn't get actual words past her lips. The Chief continued speaking. "As an unclaimed, she is fair game."

The Doctor thought quickly and shouted above the commotion that was just beginning. "I'll claim her!" The Doctor wrapped Rose in his arms to shield her from the guards who were reaching out for her.

Silence settled and the Chief narrowed his gaze at him. "So, are you claiming her for your wife or your concubine?"

The Doctor glared at the chief as he loosened his hold on Rose. "As I told you, we're not from around here. What would be the difference?"

"If you planned to claim her for your wife, there would be the public consummation, of course. If you planned to claim her for your concubine, there would be a collaring ceremony."

' _Say I'm your concubine. Say I'm your concubine. If you value your life, you will SAY I'M YOUR CONCUBINE!'_ He normally tried to stay out of her head, but with the way she was gripping his hand and mentally screaming so loudly, it was hard to ignore.

"Concubine," he finally announced. "I plan to claim her as a concubine."

The Chief tutted. "Such a lovely one would have been a better choice as a wife. Ah, but it is your choice, odd though it may be."

"So, when can we do the ceremony?" The Doctor just wanted to get this over with and get back on the TARDIS.

The Chief steepled his fingers in front of his face. "The next moon-cycle. The sun is beginning to wake, so there is no time now. My concubines will prepare her for the ceremony and I shall have my servants help you, guest, seeing as you do not know our customs."

As scantily-clad women tugged on Rose's arm, she shot a panicked look at the Doctor. He managed to get close enough to speak softly to her. "Go with them, Rose. This is our best bet for gettin' out of here peacefully."

There was a reluctant nod from Rose and then she was quickly led away from the large room.

The Doctor's hearts felt like they were being twisted as he watched her get whisked away, but there had been too much destruction by his hands. He wanted to be better for the precious woman who traveled with him, and he wanted to shield her from the dark parts of his past. If all of his plans to escape involved more destruction, then he would wait to see if a peaceful outcome could be reached.

* * *

One of the beautiful pink women had been watching the Doctor and Rose with keen interest in her eyes as he spoke of women not being slaves. As one of the chief's wives, she had an easier life than most women, but still no freedom to choose her own fate. She walked up to Rose with the gentle swaying all the women of Plexidoonium seemed to possess. "Your name, feral one?"

Rose huffed out a breath at her. "M'not feral, for starters. My name is Rose."

"My name is Mutana," she said as she placed a hand on her chest and dipped her head slightly. "Women are not slaves on your world?"

Rose shook her head slightly. "No, we're free to do as we wish."

Mutana just nodded again as she thought about it. "Freedom to choose," she muttered. She blinked quickly as she came out of her thoughts and led Rose over to a giant tub. "Come, we must get you ready for the ceremony."

Rose protested when Mutana and another girl started to reach for her clothes. "Oi! D'you _mind_?!"

Mutana rolled her eyes with a small smile. "We're all women here, Rose. And you need to be cleansed before resting and then again before the ceremony. Once clean, we'll give you a robe to wear until we need to clean you again and dress you properly."

Rose drew a deep breath for courage. She wasn't ashamed of her body, but having a bunch of strangers strip her down and bathe her was a disconcerting thought. But if there was one thing the Doctor taught her that she embraced, it was to not turn her nose up at other cultures and try to blend in. "Alright." As they tugged her clothes off and began to pour the lukewarm water over her, she let thoughts of getting out of there peacefully with the Doctor calm her.

* * *

The Doctor came out of the bathroom after showering and donning the robe they had provided him. His frustration was rumbling just beneath the surface, but he diligently tried to tamp it down. He just needed to go through their ceremony so he and Rose could leave without incident.

One of the guards, Bolshir, was placing a tray of food for the Doctor on a small table. "Bolshir," the Doctor began. "What exactly happens in this ceremony tomorrow?"

Bolshir turned to look at him incredulously, remembered the Doctor was an off-worlder, and turned back to setting the plates out for the Doctor's meal. "First, you'll stand in the middle of the claiming circle. Then, the woman to be claimed, will enter the circle and drop to her hands and knees to crawl to the man claiming her. She will need to kiss your feet to show her reverence when she reaches you."

The Doctor's stomach lurched at the thought of his precious girl not only _crawling_ to him, but then having to kiss his feet when she arrived. If anybody should be kissing feet, it should be him kissing hers for being there when he really needed somebody, for being able to bring some life back into him after the Time War. He closed his eyes with a sigh. Nothing to be done about it now. It seemed to be the only way to get out of there sans explosions. He would just take Rose to all the spas and beaches her little heart desired as an apology. "And then?"

Bolshir shrugged slightly. "Then, of course, there's the delivery of sexual favors."

The Doctor felt like all the air had been knocked out of his lungs and he stared wide-eyed at Bolshir. "The what now?"

Bolshir chuckled at the Doctor's expression. "The delivery of sexual favors. You are taking her for a concubine, yes?"

The Doctor slowly nodded.

"She must meet with your approval. If she does, you place the collar and leash on her and then it is over."

The Doctor thought hard about this. Ideas of sexuality and how to engage in sexual activity differed throughout the universe. Something as simple as holding hands or a hug could be considered sexual, and were on several planets. Maybe luck would be on their side here. "What exactly would the sexual favors entail? That's a vague description that means different things in different places."

Bolshir shrugged again. "You can have full intercourse with her, but since that is done when a wife is chosen, most men just ask for…," Bolshir blushed and gestured to his trousers, "…oral pleasure." He turned to fiddle with the already set table so he could avoid looking at the Doctor. "She must bring you to climax for the claiming to be considered halfway successful. The other half is whether you enjoyed her attentions enough to keep her."

The Doctor nearly choked on his tongue. The idea of Rose doing that for him was…well it was the stuff his fantasies were made of. But not like this. Not when her choice was taken from her.

Bolshir cleared his throat and the Doctor realized the young man had been waiting for some time. "Did you need anything else, guest?"

The Doctor managed to shake his head, not sure he could have formed words at the moment.

"I'll return when we need to begin preparations for the ceremony. Until then, please rest and relax here." The young guard swept out the door and locked it from the outside.

The sound caught the Doctor's attention. "Figures," he huffed. "Imprisoned under the guise of bein' a guest."

He looked at the food on the table for a moment. He hadn't eaten in several hours, but the thought of what he would have to do tomorrow erased any appetite he had. He flopped onto the bed and closed his eyes, trying to envision a way out of the ceremony.

* * *

Rose tried to sleep, but knowing what she'd have to do to the Doctor had her thoughts tumbling faster than ever. Sure, she had numerous fantasies of wrapping her lips around him as he tinkered under the console. But in all those fantasies, they were alone, and of course, the Doctor was a willing participant.

Giving up sleep as a lost cause, Rose wandered over and fingered the shimmering, iridescent white silks that would be wrapped around her tomorrow. The fabric was beautiful, but with so much of it missing, she was positive she wouldn't enjoy the experience of wearing it. Her breasts were going to be mostly exposed with just a thin strip covering her nipples and there was very little to cover her lower regions. She was basically looking at knickers and a strategically placed strip of fabric, along with a few flowing wisps of material that were more for decoration than covering.

Staring at the outfit – if one could call it that – was not improving her mood. She opened the doors to the balcony and winced at the hot blast of air that hit her face. After the initial shock wore off, the heat was surprisingly pleasant and Rose sat in one of the outdoor chairs to allow the relaxing heat to soak into her bones.

* * *

Mutana awoke and gasped as she noticed Rose sitting outside in the sunlight. She quickly yanked open the balcony door and grabbed Rose's arms, hauling the surprised young woman back into the room. "Oi! What's the deal?"

Mutana was looking over Rose, making sure she was unharmed. "The sun here is too hot, Rose! You mustn't sit outside in it!"

Rose smiled slightly and huffed out a breath. "It gets hotter than this on my home planet. It may be harmful to your species, but I'm alright." It was certainly warmer than London had ever been, but it wasn't so hot that it hurt. It was the kind of heat she had felt when the Doctor took her to Egypt to see the Sphinx when it was still new.

Pink shoulders sagged in relief as Mutana realized Rose was fine. "You should get some rest before the ceremony, Rose."

Rose nodded her head, but knew all she would do was toss and turn until night rolled back around.

* * *

After a fitful few hours of attempting to rest and only accomplishing a nap, Rose was grateful that it seemed daytime was over when Mutana rolled in a cart. "Here you are, Rose. You must be hungry. We did not feed you last night, and for that, I apologize."

As Mutana set out some bread, cheese and fruit for Rose, she noticed Rose eyeing the food cautiously. "Your Doctor instructed us to bring food to him so he could make sure it was safe for you. We have no intention of harming you, Rose."

Rose sighed in relief and thanked Mutana before grabbing a slice of something that resembled an orange slice, but tasted like a mix of lemons and strawberries. "Mutana, these are gorgeous! What is it called?"

A conversation followed in which Rose sampled each fruit and cheese on the cart, learning each name so she knew which ones she would enjoy having again and which ones she should steer clear of in the future. As she nibbled at the bread on her plate, she studied Mutana thoughtfully. "So, what is your position here?" Realizing her words could be a breach of Plexidoonian etiquette, she rushed to add to her statement. "If it's taboo to talk about or something, then never mind."

Mutana let out a little giggle. "No, it's not taboo." She sighed and reached up to scratch lightly underneath her collar. "I'm the Chief's third wife. Wives are higher-ranked than concubines, but the men are allowed to have as many of each as they wish. The first wife will always hold the most authority. She gets her own quarters with lady servants and has input on how the household will be decorated. It will be her children, should she have any, that will inherit the estate. The other wives, have to share quarters with a few concubines, but those concubines tend to the wife instead of each wife having lady servants. The hierarchy of the children flows down with the number of each wife. If the first or second wife do not have children, then the children of the third wife shall inherit the estate. If there are children borne to the first wife, the children of the lesser wives will have to fend for themselves. Boys will learn a trade and leave once they reach adulthood. Daughters are kept here until they are claimed by another man. Concubines, however, are not allowed to have children. Should they become with child, the pregnancy is terminated and the concubine made sterile."

Rose felt white hot anger pulsing through her chest, but tamped it down. There was nothing she and the Doctor could do about these injustices. This was one battle the people of Plexidoonium would need to fight for themselves. Latching onto the sheer number of women the Chief kept around gave Rose her next question. She didn't want to start trouble, but she was having some difficulty wrapping her head around the concepts. She figured if that was the way you were told it would be from birth, it was different, but still. "Doesn't it make you jealous that the Chief has all these different women?"

Mutana shot a sad smile at her. "If I loved him, perhaps it would. But I did not get to choose my husband, and so I prefer the nights when he finds his comfort with another."

Rose shuddered. The thought of having to repeatedly submit to the will of someone she didn't love, and having to bring him pleasure, was revolting. "I'm sorry."

Mutana shook her head, smile still in place. "Do not apologize. I have a more comfortable life than most. And what of your Doctor? You love him, yes?"

Rose paused, but then nodded slightly. "I do love him, but I don't think he loves me. He's this amazing, powerful person who does so much to help so many. And I'm just me."

Mutana didn't know how to respond. Love was so rarely found on Plexidoonium due to their slavery and she had certainly never experienced it. It sounded beautiful and painful at the same time. Something that could break your heart, but was worth it for the happiness it provided. She would continue to wish for a day she could escape her confines and live a life she could choose for herself, maybe add the element of love to the mix. She glanced at the clock in the corner and clapped. "It is time to get you prepared for the ceremony."

Rose felt her stomach roll and regretted sampling all of the delicious food that had been brought to her earlier. In a short while, she would see the Doctor again. And while that was wonderful, she would have to bestow sexual favors on the Doctor. Again, wonderful…if the Doctor was a willing participant. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, hoping she didn't pass out from nerves.

* * *

The Doctor was pacing his room like a caged tiger and his mood wasn't much better. Bolshir had the misfortune of bringing the Doctor the instructions on how to prepare for the claiming ceremony. The icy look in the Doctor's eyes caused the young guard to rush through the explanation. When the Doctor actually growled and stepped towards him, Bolshir practically threw the loincloth at the Doctor and raced from the room.

Now the Doctor was wearing the damn thing and feeling like an absolute fool. How could he have let it get this far? He should have gone in search of Rose during the daytime and they could have escaped without having to do this. He didn't know the layout of the large building they were in, but his sonic had a setting that would track his jeopardy-friendly companion. It would have been fairly easy to find her and get them out of there. But no, he had done nothing but panic over their situation, and now they were about to engage in an activity that they could never come back from. Poor Rose was going to be forced to pleasure him. No doubt she would be disgusted and demand to be taken home to Jackie after this. He collapsed into a chair and rested his head in his hands. An absolute genius, and he had no idea how to get them out of this.

* * *

Rose shivered slightly in the flowing silks covering her body. The air wasn't chilly, but any bit of air over skin that shouldn't be exposed to it, coupled with the tickling of the swaying silk strips, was enough to make her shudder. Her nerves weren't doing her any favors, either. It felt like her internal organs were shaking, she was so nervous.

Mutana took her hand as they left the room and gave it a squeeze of support. "At least it is someone you love, even if it is done in public."

Rose felt a bit selfish after that. The Plexidoonian woman didn't even have that. Mutana was beautiful, considered a symbol of wealth and privilege, and so the Chief had claimed her. Mutana was right, at least Rose did love the Doctor. Even if it was one-sided.

She was led into a small room with a circle in the middle of it with several people dressed in fine silks standing around the circle to witness the ceremony. Rose frowned. Perverts, the lot of them. Standing in the middle of the circle, was her Doctor. Rose's frown turned into a shy smile and she waved slightly at him. The Doctor returned her smile, but she could see the worry in his eyes and his tense posture. She could barely appreciate the beautiful sight of him in his loincloth, knowing he was so uncomfortable.

She noticed his eyes travel quickly over her figure and when they snapped back up to her face, she wiggled her eyebrows, hoping to lighten the moment. His eyebrows lifted slightly and the corners of his lips twitched in amusement. Their moment of levity was broken when the Chief began to speak.

"Fellow Plexidoonians! We have gathered to witness the claiming of this woman," he gestured to Rose, "by this man." He swept his other arm to indicate the Doctor. "May she serve your needs and give you pleasure for as long as you deem her worthy."

The words made Rose's skin crawl, but she looked at Mutana and the woman nodded slightly. Time to get this show on the road. The sooner it was done, the sooner she and the Doctor could escape to the TARDIS and put all this behind them. Hopefully, he wouldn't drop her off at the estate for good after this.

Rose dropped to her hands and knees and crawled toward the Doctor, keeping her head bowed just as Mutana had instructed her. A pillow entered her field of vision and she was thankful for the cushion. Small miracles. The hardwood floor she was crawling on would be murder on her knees if she had to kneel on it the entire time.

* * *

As the Doctor watched Rose crawl towards him, so many things he wanted flashed through his mind. He wanted so badly to at least kiss her. It may be unwelcome, but it would give him a chance to speak to Rose and let her know that for him, they would be okay after this. She reached the pillow and placed a gentle kiss on the top of each foot. As she straightened onto her knees and started to lift her arms, the Doctor pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Rose, I am so sorry," he whispered. "Please forgive me for not gettin' us out of here sooner."

Rose tightened her grip, pulling him in closer. "Doctor, none of this is your fault. Just, promise you won't drop me off at the estate and leave me after this?"

The vulnerable note to her voice tore at his hearts. "Never, Rose Tyler. Never."

"Can I ask for one thing, Doctor?"

"Anything, Rose."

"Will you kiss me first?" She was worried about doing something he didn't want her to do, but surely a little kiss for courage wasn't asking too much. She was about to have his cock in her mouth, for goodness sake.

The Doctor pulled back with a tiny smile and a look of surprise in his eyes. She had asked for the one thing he was thinking of doing already. "You actually want me to kiss you?"

Rose gave him a soft smile. "Have for ages." As soon as the last sound left her mouth, the Doctor's lips were on hers. Maybe she didn't have to worry about him wanting this, after all. If the way he was kissing her was any indication, then the attraction and the desire to do something about it went both ways. His lips were cooler than a human's and softer than she had imagined, but the Doctor definitely knew what he was doing. Her top lip was pulled in between his lips, and so she responded by suckling his bottom lip. She ran her tongue over it and almost moaned in surprise as he opened under her ministrations. For a few blissful moments, she forgot about the crowd watching and lost herself in the Doctor's kisses. As she swayed into him and felt a hardness pressing into her stomach, she was jolted back to reality and it seemed the Doctor was, too.

Smug smiles were traded as each took in the thoroughly snogged look of the other. A throat was cleared off to the side and their heads whipped around to see the Chief looking rather impatient. Rose leaned close again and whispered, "The Chief is a pervert."

The Doctor pressed his lips together to stifle his laugh, but Rose could see his amusement in the twinkle and bright blue of his eyes. Rose pressed another quick kiss to the Doctor's lips before kneeling in front of him, trailing kisses in a line down his chest and stomach as she went. She glanced back up to make sure he was okay and was met with almost black eyes and uneven breaths leaving his slightly parted lips.

The Doctor shifted the loincloth so Rose had access and then bit back an unmanly whimper as she licked him just across the tip. Rose brought a hand up to pump his shaft a few times and then hold him steady as she took him in as far as she could go. She swirled her tongue as much as she could to give him some lubrication and then started working her hand and mouth in tandem.

She was surprised and grateful that the Doctor didn't taste like a human. The bitter and salty taste was replaced by an almost sweet flavor and Rose savored it. The noises coming from the Doctor, grunts and growls, were turning Rose on completely. She knew she probably wouldn't be granted relief by the Doctor himself, given his tendency to run, but the memory of his taste and his noises coupled with her vibrator would surely offer the release she would need after this.

She managed to take him in until he bumped the back of her throat and suddenly his hands were fisted in her hair. It didn't hurt, but the little bit of control he took was even more arousing to her. The Doctor was about to pull back and apologize, but Rose placed her hands over his, pushed them down and moaned. The Doctor got the hint, even as his mind fizzled with the vibrations of her moan. Realizing it was okay, the Doctor tightened his grip until it was just shy of pain. Control without hurting her, and as Rose moaned her approval again, he couldn't help but thrust lightly into her mouth.

He was trying to keep quiet and not give the perverted crowd the satisfaction of any noises, but when Rose pulled back and swirled her tongue around his tip just before taking him in again as far as possible and gently stroking his balls, he couldn't help but hiss out a, "Fuck, Rose." With that, it seemed the dam burst and the words he had been holding back spilled forth and he was unable to stop muttering instructions and praises to her as she worked. "F-faster," he stuttered out and Rose sped up the motions of her tongue that had been swirling slow circles along his length.

He was getting close, so close as Rose's glorious mouth worked on him, but he wanted just a touch more control. Rose hands slipped around to squeeze his backside and he enjoyed the slightly rough touch until he realized what she was giving him. Permission to move, to fuck her mouth as he so desired. With a groan of relief, he started to slowly thrust into her mouth, trying to keep it shallow so he didn't choke her.

With Rose's moans and his own utterings of rapture, the tight grip he had on her hair and the complete control she offered him, the trust displayed in that gesture, brought him to the brink. Rose pulled him in with another rough squeeze to his bum and swallowed around him as he bumped the back of her throat. Without thinking about it, one of his thumbs brushed Rose's temple. Her arousal washed over him and he lost it. He fed the sensation of his orgasm into her mind, feeling relief as it caused her to release with him. He bit his lip around a whimper, trying to keep his shout of release quiet as the overwhelming sensations bombarded him. Rose continued to swallow around him and moan as he released into her mouth, harder and more intense than anything he had ever experienced. He slipped from her mouth when he was too sensitive, but didn't let go of her head, fearing he'd topple over without something to support him. Rose it seemed needed a minute as well, as she rested her forehead against his abdomen and rubbed her thumbs in soothing circles on his hips.

He felt Rose move his loincloth back into place and then opened his eyes, blinking against his spotty vision and looked down at the fantastic woman kneeling before him. Despite her own orgasm, her eyes were dark with desire and he vowed to himself that as soon as they were back on the TARDIS, he would be repaying her in spades. He struggled to get his breathing back under control, cursing his respiratory bypass for failing him when he needed it. He helped Rose up to her feet and smoothed down some of the hair that had been mussed when he wrapped it around his fists. He placed his lips to hers, muttering as he pressed hard kisses to her mouth. "Rose Tyler - you - are - fantastic."

Mutana brought a collar with a leash over and handed it to the Doctor. Rose noticed the woman's dark expression and followed her gaze to see the Chief with his cock embedded in the mouth of one of the concubines. Rose shot the Doctor a look, her disgust with the Chief clearly displayed on her face.

The Doctor was about to collar Rose so they could leave when Mutana stopped him. "You must wait until the Chief is watching." She shot Rose a wink. "It won't take long."

There was a drawn-out groan and then the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Can I…?" He gestured toward Rose and the breathless Chief waved his hand dismissively.

The Doctor gently secured the collar in place and then barely held the leash in his hand. "Run."

* * *

They bolted into the TARDIS, breathless and laughing slightly as some of the guards started pounding on the doors, having been only seconds behind. Rose let out a giggle. "I don't think we were supposed to leave yet, Doctor."

She looked up, expecting to find him at the console. Instead he was right in front of her, gazing at her with a mix of lust and warmth. "Rose, I would very much like to make this up to you."

"Doctor, it's fine. It's not your fault, like I told you."

The Doctor smirked at her, a sexy thing that Rose thought should be outlawed. "I know you don't think it's my fault. But I was just given," he leaned forward, bracing his hands on the wall on either side of her head, "the most mind-blowing orgasm ever. I have never come so hard in all my 900 years." His nose brushed against hers and Rose thought her heart might pound right out of her chest. "I would like to repay the favor," he whispered darkly against her mouth and Rose was lost. Whatever he wanted was his, all he had to do was ask. Or take. At this point, Rose was okay with him just taking, too.

"Well, Rose? Would you like that? Would you like it if I made you come harder than you ever have before? Because I would really like to taste you. Or feel you clenching around me as you lose yourself to pleasure." He skimmed his lips along her neck as he spoke and Rose just whined against him before managing to form words.

"Yes. God, yes." The Doctor and dirty talk and sex were scrambling her brain and she was surprised she could form even those few sounds into coherent thought.

The Doctor shot another smile her way, sin and seduction made visual, and Rose wondered if she'd be able to handle what was coming.

* * *

Hours later, Rose was curled up against the Doctor, sleepy, sore, more sated than she had ever been and not in the least bit concerned with the layer of sweat and sex coating her body. "We'll have to go back and get your coat." It may have seemed an out of place thought, but Rose had _plans_ for that coat.

The Doctor dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "I had everything in a bag ready to be grabbed as soon as the ceremony was over. Didn't you notice I was carrying it when we got here?"

Rose shook her head. "Kinda busy running for my life, yeah? And then this really sexy alien bloke offered to do unspeakable things to me. How could I refuse an offer like that?"

The Doctor chuckled and then spoke with uncertainty lacing his tone. "Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"This wasn't just one time, right? It isn't just because of the hormones and adrenaline and all of that from today?"

Rose lifted her head and gave the Doctor a sleepy smile before dropping a slow kiss to his lips. "I've wanted this for a long time, Doctor. And if you let me, I'm going to keep doing it for as long as you let me stay on the TARDIS."

The Doctor grinned brightly at her. "Get some sleep, Rose. I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

It was a few days before Rose and the Doctor allowed each other out of bed. With a skip in her step, surprising considering the days full of shagging, Rose bounded into the console room and twirled around with a bright smile to the Doctor behind her. "Can we go back to Plexidoonium? I want to see how it turns out after the revolution."

The Doctor typed in the coordinates and threw the lever with a smile at her. "Your wish is my command."

There was a gentle thud and Rose quirked an eyebrow at the Doctor. "Are we there?"

"Plexidoonium IV awaits, milady." Rose grabbed his hand and ran down the ramp with him. They flung the doors open only to realize they were parked directly in front of a statue.

Rose looked up at the face and felt excitement sweep through her. She looked back down at the plaque and grinned happily. "Mutana? Mutana is the one who started the revolution?"

The Doctor grinned and rocked back on his heels. "Guess who planted the idea in her brain?" he whispered to her.

Rose looked at him in confusion. "Did you get a chance to talk to her?"

He chuckled at her adorable expression. "It was you, precious girl. You told her about your world where women can choose their destinies and who they love and she wanted all of that for her people, as well."

The Doctor began to rub circles on her lower back and Rose's desire to see the planet post-revolution died at the intimate touch. Even after days of shagging each other senseless, cuddling, sweet words and tender caresses, she still craved him at the slightest provocation. "You know, Doctor, I'm sure the planet's fine now. I mean, Mutana would have done a good job, right?"

Blue eyes met hers and when he noticed the look in her eyes, his followed suit. "The best."

Rose's eyelids fluttered as the rubbing continued. "B-back inside the TARDIS."

"Fantastic."


End file.
